


Il deposito

by cyberdumb



Category: Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Origins, Pre-Canon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberdumb/pseuds/cyberdumb
Summary: "Stava lentamente riprendendo i sensi, quando un dolore lancinante lo colpì alle tempie e gli impedì di aprire gli occhi.Si guardò attorno, cercando disperatamente una sorgente di luce. Perse quasi le speranze, finché non notò a diversi metri da sé una luce bianca, fredda. Artificiale."o, alternativamente, quella in cui Vang0 Bang0 si sveglia per la prima volta dopo aver perso la memoria.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Il deposito

**Author's Note:**

> Ho appena visto che il tag pcpr è stato riconosciuto ufficialmente come fandom separato da polygon/mcelroy e quale modo migliore per celebrare questa cosa bellissima con una microscopica fic in italiano?

Stava lentamente riprendendo i sensi, quando un dolore lancinante lo colpì alle tempie e gli impedì di aprire gli occhi. Il pavimento era freddo, tanto che pensò inizialmente di essere sdraiato su del ghiaccio, prima di accorgersi che in realtà era solo un pavimento di resina.

Quando ci riuscì, si rese conto che non c’era molta differenza tra quando teneva gli occhi chiusi e quando erano aperti, visto che si trovava nel buio più totale. Si guardò attorno, cercando disperatamente una sorgente di luce. Perse quasi le speranze, finché non notò a diversi metri da sé una luce bianca, fredda. Artificiale.

In quel momento si rese conto che ogni parte del proprio corpo era intorpidita, come se dal collo in giù stesse ancora dormendo. Con fatica aprì una mano e la richiuse, piegò il gomito dell’altra, mosse una gamba, fece di tutto per poter risvegliare i propri arti. Quando ci riuscì, con difficoltà si mise seduto, poi in ginocchio e, infine, molto lentamente, si alzò in piedi e iniziò a muoversi verso la sorgente di luce, apparentemente sospesa nel vuoto.

Improvvisamente, inciampò contro qualcosa, come se fosse apparsa dal nulla di fronte a sé, a meno di un metro dallo schermo. Non vedeva cos’era, ma tastandola percepì prima una specie di schienale, poi una seduta, e capì che era una sedia.

Alzò lo sguardo e, anche se la luce non era accecante, a causa del mal di testa non riuscì a mantenere lo sguardo troppo a lungo. Chiuse gli occhi per diversi secondi e si toccò le palpebre con una mano, massaggiando una tempia con l’altra, prima di rialzare lo sguardo e osservare la luce con gli occhi socchiusi.

La sorgente di luce aveva in realtà diversi colori, ed aveva la forma di un rettangolo. Iniziò a toccare i bordi del rettangolo, ci mise diversi secondi a capire che era uno schermo appoggiato sopra una scrivania.

Si sedette sulla sedia e tastò la scrivania finché non trovò una tastiera. Era sottile ed era difficile capire dove finisse un tasto e ne iniziasse uno diverso, ma avvicinando la tastiera allo schermo riuscì ad illuminarla e vederne la forma.

Osservò le lettere, sapeva cos’erano e sapeva a cosa servivano. Ma si rese conto che non riusciva a ricordare nessuna parola. Cercava di farsi venire in mente qualcosa, una parola qualsiasi, ma niente. Vuoto totale. Neanche il proprio nome.

Guardò lo schermo più attentamente. Ora che si era abituato alla luce vide che c’erano delle parole scritte sullo schermo e riuscì a leggerle, anche se con fatica.

_ Jumptrash.net | Login _

_ Password: •••••••••• _

_ Username: Vang0Bang0 _

_ Press enter to log in _

Guardò la tastiera, cercò il tasto Enter.

E lo premé.


End file.
